


Costumes

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Cultural Differences, Gen, Halloween, Holiday Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz takes Carly and Sparkplug halloween shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Oct 2009 challenge at prowlxjazz over on livejournal.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

“So explain to me just why you humans dress up like something else on this particular day.” Jazz peered through the door of the costume shop, watching Sparkplug and Carly search for a costume for Daniel. He seemed oblivious to the amount of attention he was drawing from the other patrons.

“Well,” Carly said, picking up a costume and looking it over. “Originally, the costumes were supposed to scare bad spirits away from children when they crossed over into this world. The tradition has just carried over to the modern day, only we don’t believe in evil spirits any more.”

“Most people don’t,” Sparkplug added, from the other side of the rack. “I knew this guy in ‘Nam, though. Swore his baby brother came back to visit him every year on his birthday.”

Jazz turned that over in his processor for a moment. “So what happened if a bad spirit got ahold of a kiddie?”

“Depending on who wrote out the information, they were either killed or their souls were taken.” she held up a costume and showed it to Sparkplug. “What do you think about this one?”

“I think we could make that for half the price if we still had time,” the older Human replied. “If you like it, let’s get it.”

-_-_-_-_-_-

Jazz was thoughtful during the drive home. He knew that most Humans didn’t believe that ghosts and spirits were real--and he knew that science had fairly well proven it--but he had seen things that defied explanation in his career. It wasn’t comforting to think that Daniel could be in danger while he was going out door to door getting treats from the neighbors.

He took Bumblebee aside discreetly when Carly ushered Daniel inside to change. “You’re going out on this trick or treat gig with Daniel, right?”

“Yeah, why?” the yellow bot’s expression turned grave. “Is something wrong?”

“Just some folklore Carly was telling me. It’s probably nothing, but I want you to be prepared for anything.”

“Sure, Jazz.”

“I mean it, Bee. Anything.”

“I will be.” Bumblebee looked at him with confusion--and a little concern--but Jazz wasn’t worried about it. He’d tell the other mech everything after they got back. There was no use worrying him unnecessarily.  



End file.
